Tamiel (TV Series)
Tamiel is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a high ranking member of The Scavengers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tamiel's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "Hearts Still Beating" Tamiel is first seen observing Rick Grimes and Aaron as they struggle and eventually take over a dozen supplies from a boat house. She is later seen aproaching Alexandria. She then heads for the gates and watches Gabriel with binoculars as he is on lookout. "Rock in the Road" Tamiel kidnaps Gabriel, and forces him to take all the supplies from Alexandria. He is later forced to take a car, and drive to the Junkyard. Before they leave, Gabriel writes the word "boat" on a piece of paper, leaving it as a hint, to where Rick and his group need to go to find him. "New Best Friends" It is revealed in this episode that she was the one who took Gabriel and the supplies from Alexandria to the Junkyard. She is seen later, retrieving Gabriel on Jadis' command. She is then held at knife point by Gabriel but is ultimately let go. "Say Yes" Tamiel observes the 63 guns Rick and Michonne found at an overrun refugee camp and watches Rick and Jadis negotiate over the guns and being ready to fight. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Tamiel and the Scavengers arrive at Alexandria in a caravan of garbage trucks and bicycles. Later Brion alerts everyone that the Saviors are coming. Negan’s caravan arrives. Eugene steps out and tries to convince Rick to surrender. Rick hesitates, stricken by Eugene’s betrayal, then gives Rosita the signal to detonate the explosives. Rosita pushes the detonator, but there is no explosion. Before Rick can reach for his gun, Jadis leaps up and aims her gun at Rick. Simultaneously, Tamiel and the Scavengers all turn their guns on the Alexandrians. Brion opens the gate. After Negan is attacked by a zombified Sasha, the Alexandrians take their chance and attack the Scavengers and Saviors. Tamiel and Brion joins the fight with the Saviors. After The Kingdom and Hilltop Colony emerged in the fight and many Scavengers are gunned down, Brion and Jadis release smoke bombs and escape in the haze with the remaining Scavengers, including Tamiel scaling the walls and running out the gate on foot. Season 8 "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Tamiel is among the group of Scavengers surrounding Rick as he attempts to persuade Jadis and everyone else to abandon Negan and join the winning side against the Saviors. She shows her distrust for Rick and his plans. "Time for After" Tamiel witnesses Rick overcome the armored zombie and hold Jadis gunpoint. She accompanies Jadis and the other Scavengers as they travel to the Sanctuary to validate Rick's claim that it is surrounded by zombies. She and the others are surprised to see the Sanctuary perimeter empty and in ruins. "How It's Gotta Be" Tamiel will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tamiel has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Hearts Still Beating" (No Lines) *"Rock in the Road" (No Lines) *"New Best Friends" *"Say Yes" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Season 8 *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"Time for After" *"How It's Gotta Be" Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Scavengers